yumenikkifandomcom-20200224-history
Graffiti World(name)
Graffiti World(LSD (video game)) LSD (Also known as LSD: Dream Emulator) is an extremely rare video game released in Japan in 1998 for the Sony PlayStation video game console based on a dream journal that Hiroko Nishikawa, a staff member at Asmik Ace Entertainment, had been keeping for a decade 1 Gameplay In LSD the player navigates through a psychedelic dream world. ※"Yumenikki" and "LSD (video game)" are in a "dream world". 2007年03月25日 22:16 "奇ゲー紀行１：Playstation用ソフト「LSD」1/10" #9:00~9:48 Movie by "Microglobe" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm69897 アップロード日: 2008/04/22 "Yume Nikki - How to get the Bicycle" #0:25~0:55 Movie by "ToraMaikeru" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=juT3k8nVYEY 2007年03月25日 22:16 "奇ゲー紀行１：Playstation用ソフト「LSD」2/10" #0:00~1:00 Movie by "Microglobe" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm69962 Bicycle(Bicycle Day) Main article: Discovery of LSD While researching lysergic acid derivatives, Hofmann first synthesized LSD on November 16, 1938.[7] The main intention of the synthesis was to obtain a respiratory and circulatory stimulant (an analeptic) with no effects on the uterus in analogy to nikethamide (which is also a diethylamide) by introducing this functional group to lysergic acid. It was set aside for five years, until April 16, 1943, when Hofmann decided to reexamine it. While re-synthesizing LSD, he accidentally absorbed a small quantity through his fingertips[8] and fortuitously discovered its powerful effects. He described what he felt as being: ... affected by a remarkable restlessness, combined with a slight dizziness. At home I lay down and sank into a not unpleasant intoxicated-like condition, characterized by an extremely stimulated imagination. In a dreamlike state, with eyes closed (I found the daylight to be unpleasantly glaring), I perceived an uninterrupted stream of fantastic pictures, extraordinary shapes with intense, kaleidoscopic play of colors. After some two hours this condition faded away. [9] Three days later, on April 19, 1943, Hofmann intentionally ingested 250 micrograms of LSD. This day is now known as "Bicycle Day," because after starting to feel the effects of the drug he rode home on a bike, and that became the first intentional acid trip.[10] Graffiti World(LSD (video game))⇒Discovery of LSD(Bicycle Day)⇒Bicycle Day(Effects of Bicycle) Graffiti World(List of mudras) One of the most striking features of Indian classical dance is the use of hand gestures. Actually speaking in order to convey meaning and expressions, hand gestures make a prominent existence. However hand gestures known as nritta hastas are employed for the sake of beauty and decorative purposes while performing nritta. This is a list of mudras. Graffiti World(Mudra) A mudrā (English: /muːˈdrɑː/ (http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:En-us-mudra-2.ogg listen); Sanskrit: मुद्रा "seal", "mark", or "gesture"; Tibetan. ཕྱག་རྒྱ་, chakgya) is a symbolic or ritual gesture in Hinduism and Buddhism.[1] While some mudrās involve the entire body, most are performed with the hands and fingers.[2] A mudrā is a spiritual gesture and an energetic seal of authenticity employed in the iconography and spiritual practice of Indian religions and traditions of Dharma and Taoism. 1 Nomenclature and etymology The Chinese translation is yin (Chinese: 印; pinyin: yìn) or yinxiang (Chinese: 印相; pinyin: yìnxiàng). The Japanese and Korean pronunciation is "in". Graffiti World(印相) 1 概要 サンスクリット語'ムドラー'（मुद्रा mudraa）の漢訳であり、本来は「封印」「印章」などを意味する。主に仏像が両手で示す象徴的なジェスチャーのことを指す。 2 主な印相 ;施無畏印（せむいいん） :手を上げて手の平を前に向けた印相。漢字の示す意味通り「恐れなくてよい」と相手を励ますサインである。不空成就如来が結ぶ。 1 Outline Sanskrit mudra (मुद्रा mudraa） It is translation into Chinese of mudraa and, originally means a "seal", a "mark", etc. A Buddha statue mainly points out the symbolic gesture shown with both hands. 2 Main Seals The seal which raised the granting-freedom-from-fear (せむいいん) hand, and was turned with the palm near at hand. It is a sign which encourages a partner not to be "afraid" as the meaning which a Chinese character shows. Non-empty accomplishment Buddha(不空成就如来) connects. ※Graffiti World Map is "kind of Buddha(不空成就如来)" from "A Buddha statue mainly points out the symbolic gesture shown with both hands. " Graffiti World(アクマオニアンコウ) アクマオニアンコウ（悪魔鬼鮟鱇） Linophryne lucifer は、アンコウ目オニアンコウ科オニアンコウ属に分類されるアンコウの一種。 1 分布 南東インド洋に分布する。 ※Relevance with Indian Ocean(mudras?) and Graffiti World. 2 特徴 体長約13cm。 体は全体的に丸く、体色は黒色となる。 下顎には体長の70%以上にもなる長い髭をもつ。上顎には32本、下顎には20本の牙状の歯がある。 水深1000m以上の深海に生息する。 ※It has a long mustache which becomes 70% or more of the length in the lower jaw. Graffiti World(アンコウ) アンコウ（鮟鱇[3]、英: Monkfish, Goosefish、Anglerfish）は、アンコウ目 アンコウ科に属する魚の総称。また、そのうち、主に食用にするアンコウ類のことを指す。 3 語源 (3 Origin of a word) 岩穴にじっとしている様子を「安居」と称したとも、「顎」「暗愚」が転訛したなどととも言われる。 Signs that it kept still in the cave were called "安居(Ango)" It is said that it is a "顎(jaw)" and "暗愚(it is foolish)" were corrupted. Graffiti World(安居) 安居（あんご）は、それまで個々に活動していた僧侶たちが、一定期間、一カ所に集まって集団で修行すること。及び、その期間の事を指す。 An ango (安居?), or kessei(結制), is a Japanese term for a three-month period of intense training for students of Zen Buddhism, lasting anywhere from 90 to 100 days.[1] ※Relevance with "安居(アンコウ)" and "Buddhism Monk(僧侶)" in Graffiti World Map. http://yumenikki.wikia.com/wiki/Graffiti_World(name)#Graffiti_World.28Monkfish.29 Graffiti World(Goosefish) Monkfish are a family, Lophiidae, of anglerfishes. They are found in the Arctic, Atlantic, Indian and Pacific Oceans where they live on sandy and muddy bottoms of the continental shelf and continental slope, at depths in excess of 1,000 metres (3,300 ft).[1] Graffiti World(Monkfish) Monkfish (or headfish) is the English name of a number of types of fish in the northwest Atlantic, most notably the species of the anglerfish genus Lophius and the angelshark genus Squatina. The term is also occasionally used for a European sea monster more often called a sea monk. ※Relevance with "Monkfish(sea monk?)" and "kind of Buddha(不空成就如来)" in Graffiti World Map http://yumenikki.wikia.com/wiki/Graffiti_World(name)#Graffiti_World.28.E5.8D.B0.E7.9B.B8.29 Graffiti World(Chakra) Chakras, in Hindu metaphysical tradition and other belief systems, are centres of Prāṇa, life force, or vital energy. Chakras correspond to vital points in the physical body i.e. major plexuses of arteries, veins and nerves. Texts and teachings present different numbers of chakras. ※Graffiti World Map("Expansion button 50%" changed color "Rainbow")　is 7th Chakra(Rainbow color?). Their name derives from the Sanskrit word for "wheel" or "turning".[note 1] ※Relevance with "the Sanskrit word for "wheel" or "turning"and "Bicycle" in Graffiti World Map The concept of chakra features in tantric and yogic traditions of Hinduism and Buddhism. ※Relevance with "Chakra(Buddhism)" and "kind of Buddha(不空成就如来)" in Graffiti World Map Category:Name